Jacob's Garage Outtakes
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: These are deleted scenes if you will from my Jacob's Garage story. Come here to read what story ideas were "left on the cutting room floor."
1. Outtake 1: Jessica & Embry's Wild Night

**Outtake #1: Jessica and Embry's WILD Night**

**Author Note:** Hello sexy peoplez and welcome to the first of my Jacob's Garage Outtakes. Not much of Author Note here since I have the bad tendency to NEVER SHUT UP. This is Jessica and Embry's night after they left the carnival. Also, this one-shot is a bit rough. Jessica and Embry are not exactly nice to each other. So I warn you to proceed with caution. I would NOT let a man talk to me the way he talks to her in this outtake.

Enjoy. I don't own them. See you at the end.

JPOV (Jessica's point of view)

Why the fuck am I sitting in this ape mans car like a dumb ass? Is it worth it just for the big O? I have no idea. All I know is…I am starting to regret it.

I glanced over at Embry. He was just driving along, whistling to himself like a happy man about to get pussy. Which he was. If he behaved himself. I took this moment to study him. He wasn't completely built, rather long and lanky, but still gorgeous. His small biceps did look nice. And his lips were kind of nice too. Full. Kissable. Not that I expected to kiss him tonight. I didn't always kiss the men I slept with.

Something struck me though…when I sang with him. His voice was perfect…and not just perfect…but perfect with my voice. And when we moved together on that stage…I felt we had a connection.

But who the fuck am I kidding. This guy wants pussy, a blowjob, a big O and then it's over. So I better stop thinking like Bella now. Geez he's annoying. Look at him over there with his tattoo on his shoulder like he's all cool. Fuck you little tattoo. And look at his beer can in his cup holder. Is he asking to be arrested? And the way he drives…hey look the old man with the walker just passed us. Could he go any slower?

"Um…" I said.

He sneered. "I don't allow bitches to speak in my car."

My mouth fell open. "Excuse me? But you allow bitches to ride in your car right?"

"As long as their mouth is closed. Or around my dick," he chuckled.

I hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't you hit me!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Fine. Don't you hit me, slut," he laughed like that was the funniest thing in the world.

"I hate you," I said, crossing my arms and shifting myself away from him.

"Mmmm I'm really all sad now. I think I'll go cry. Oh wait…I don't have a vagina. I'm not going to cry after all." He changed lanes, keeping that stupid sneer on his face.

"Men cry to you know!" I said, facing the window now.

"Men with twats."

I hit him again, harder this time.

"Bitch I said don't hit me!" He shouted, the sneer gone.

"And I said don't call me a bitch, BITCH!" I was angry now. I hated him. I wanted to get out of the damn car.

"Poor baby," he said, then took a sip of his beer.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you trying to get arrested?"

"Are you trying to get on my nerves?"

"As long as it's working I am." He got quiet and I smiled. Point for me.

He pulled into the driveway of some rickety ass shack I assumed was a house. Ok…so maybe it wasn't a shack, but it was a tiny place.

He got out of his car and slammed the door without so much as a word to me. I got out and slammed it.

"Hey you cock sucker!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry that's your job. Good thing I can tell already you have a big mouth. You're gonna need it," he called back, opening the door to his house. "You wanna do this get your nicely-shaped ass in here. I'm not a gentleman."

I stamped up to his house and went inside, slamming the door behind me. He was reclining on his couch, drinking a beer. He didn't even look at me when I came in.

"So what now?"

He finally did look at me. He put down his beer can and smiled. "You are sexy when your angry," he said, then leaned forward and whispered, "Bitch."

That did it. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, but he just laughed.

"Damn…I didn't you liked it rough…if you allow me apply that much pressure to your ass with my hand we'll have a good game going here tonight."

I flipped him off and sat down on the couch, still angry.

He moved closer to me. "Fine. I won't call you bitch anymore."

"Thank you," I said, not really thanking him, just being polite.

He let out a large burp right next to my ear and I nearly slapped him again.

"You FAT ASS PIG!" I said, making a face.

He rubbed his stomach. "That's some good fucking beer. Hope it tastes as good as your twat, or I'm not going anywhere near that thing."

I looked him up and down, trying to pretend I didn't notice the bulge in his pants. "Who says I'm gonna let you near it?"

He grinned again. Fuck. Why did his teeth have to be so white…and sexy. "You'll let me near it," he whispered in my ear. "And you won't regret it."

I just sniffed and folded my arms again.

"You're a riot Stanley," he said and then stood up. "Gotta piss. Be back."

He burped loudly again and then left the room.

EPOV

I didn't have to piss at all. I needed to get away from Stanley before I jumped her bones too soon. I do have an ego. And I don't want her to know she's gotten to me. Not that she really has or anything you know...she's just...i mean...

This is why I don't "date" girls. At least what ever I think stays in my own head and I don't have to worry about bothering to repeat it to anyone else.

So in that case, I suppose I could say Stanley has a nice rack. And a nice sized ass. And a bottom lip I'd like to suck on. And a smile that made my cock hard.

But its not like I'm falling for this girl. We sang together, and sure maybe danced a little. But its not like we made a connection. I am Embry fucking Call. I do not connect. I do not commit. I fuck them and I leave them. Just like I am about to go in there and do.

So it totally doesn't matter that I feel nervous about fucking her right? I just don't want her running back to Bella and telling her that I am bad in bed...then Bella will pass that along to Jacob...and I can't have him hearing that. My ego is too big.

But come on. Like I said, I am Embry Call. And I am about to make Stanley scream my fucking name and then kick her shapely ass out of my house. Lets do the damn thing.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, flushed the toilet so she'd think I was using it and then opened the door and walked back into the living room.

She sat in the same position on the couch, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"You ok there Stanley? You wouldn't be mad at little old me would you?" I asked her in a smart alec tone.

She placed her hand to her heart, feigning sympathy. "Oh no not precious Embry. Never. You haven't done anything for me to be mad about." she said sarcastically.

I grinned. She was so hot when she was pissed off. It made me want to bend her over something. Speaking of which, we needed to get down to business. I sat back down next to her.

"Glad you see it that way. So you ready to do this thing or what?"

She shrugged and turned her face from me. "Doesn't matter. I mean I could go either way. This is no big deal to me."

I almost got offended, but then I figured she was trying to play me. So I decided to play her game. "Not a big deal to me either. I mean I could sit here all night doing nothing."

"Me too. And It's not like I WANT to have sex with you. Its just a night I agreed to because this is what I do all the time," she said, shifting her body a little now.

I looked her over. Her figure was making my cock ache with the need for release. But I wasn't ready to give in now.

"Same here. And I figured if we could sing together...we could fuck together. Wouldn't you say Stanley?" I asked, moving closer to her.

She looked at me finally. "I...well I guess."

She rolled those baby doll eyes. Mmm. My cock was getting harder. I needed to take her and soon.

I put a hand on her thigh. "Let's get it over with. Not that I really want to do this."

"Me either! I mean you are the last guy on earth I want to have sex with."

"Same here, last girl I mean." I turned away from her. "You aren't even that cute."

I heard her scoff. "And you are no rockstar yourself. I am not even looking forward to this."

"Me either," I said, leaning against the couch.

"Yep." she said, popping the p.

A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth and I turned to her just as she was turning to me. Our lips crashed together, and next thing we knew the clothes were flying. Her lips were so soft against mine...and her breath...it smelled wonderful...she smelled like....like fucking sex. Well not sex. But you know what I mean. I reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra. She stood up, pulled it off and out came Jessica's sisters to play. Her tits were fucking hot...and begging to be sucked. But I was still a dick. And before I gave her any oral attention, she had to show me she deserved it. I was going to get mine first.

I stood up and dropped my jeans and boxers, exposing my cock and not being a bit embarrassed about it. She looked down and her mouth fell open. She licked her lips...and I wished she hadn't. That was my fucking job.

I sat down on the couch and motioned for her suck my cock.

What? I said I was a dick.

She glared at me, said "I hate you." and then grabbed my cock with her hand.

"Ooooo shit Stanley. Don't be too rough. You'll need this thing later."

"Shut up." she said, but then leaned down and sucked me into her mouth.

I tossed my head back and gasped. That shit felt amazing. I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled hard, wanting to see if she'd object, but instead those expert lips stayed wrapped around my cock, while her head bobbed up and down.

"Mmmmm yeah Stanley...suck my cock...."

She hummed, sending vibrations through my lower body and making me groan louder. She glanced up at me though her lashes, with a teasing glint in her eyes. Those beautiful, amber, fuck-me doe eyes of hers. Her head bobbed faster and faster and my head hit the back of her throat.

She put her hand on my balls and rubbed them softly. Fuck if this wasn't the best blow job I'd ever had in my life. My knees began to tremble, and my breaths quickened.

"Ahhhhhh yes! FUCK!" I yelled.

She laughed a little and started licking the head, stroking my shaft back and forth with her hand. I hissed again and tightened my grip on her hair, pressing my other hand into my chest.

"Keep...that up...and I'll jizz down that pretty throat Stanley..." I told her, barely hanging on now.

She kept licking that shit like an ice cream cone until my dick exploded in her mouth and she licked every drop from it. I had to catch my breath for a minute. I didn't expect Stanley to be so...good. The woman was practically professional.

She shot me a cocky look. "You look surprised. Remember I do this all the time."

I couldn't help but grin. Still, I didn't want to let her know just yet how she'd affected me. "Spread your legs if you want the same," I instructed, still trying to recover.

She winked and laid back on the couch, separating those pretty thighs so I could see her cunt. Fuck me sideways she shaved her shit too? Nice. I hated a woman who didn't wax. I don't want to cough up a furball after giving up a tongue lashing. Gross.

I positioned myself between her legs and stroked her pussy with my fingers. "Nice and soft. I could see myself spending lots of time here."

She exhaled slowly and relaxed. Good girl. I moved my hands down lower and noticed her biscuit was already buttered for me. So I did what any man who isn't gay would do and sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Ungh..." she groaned.

Her wetness was sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted. I parted her lips with two fingers, shoved the pointer of my left hand in and lapped at her sensitive little clit.

Back and forth I licked, while pumping that pussy with a finger. Her moans were growing louder.

"Yes Embry OH GOD!" She pressed my face into my cunt, so I stopped licking and started sucking the hell out of her clit, alternating between that and nipping it with my teeth. Her hips bucked into my face. She was so sweet I didn't see how I could ever stop. I shook my head back and forth, keep my lips around her twat.

"Fuck....oooooo your gonna make me CUM!" she grabbed at her nipples and rolled them between her fingers.

I watched her though my lashes now as she lost control over herself, her thighs trembling, her stomach moving up and down as her breaths grew faster and her face scrunching up as she prepared to come into my waiting mouth. I shoved in a second finger and kept lapping at her clit.

"Ahhhh....ahh.....ahh...here it comes!!!!!!!"

Her sweetness filled my mouth and I licked until I felt like stopping. Which wasn't for a long ass time I'll tell you that.

"Mmmmm she groaned."

"Tell me," I said, still staring at her pussy. "Have any of your other "partners" ever licked you like that before?"

"None of your damn business Call," she said, her eyes still closed.

She was still trying to recover. How cute. "No more playing. I want to fuck that pussy now. I rather enjoy watching you come for me."

Her eyes snapped open and she shoved me so I'd fall back against the other side of the couch. She mounted me like a horny cowgirl mounts her man and sank that hot pussy on to my cock. Holy mother of GOD. Entering her felt like dipping into a nice wet pool when your hot in the summer. I groaned and pulled her against me.

She groaned too. "God I hate you!"

"I know." I said, smiling inspite of her insult. "Now ride my damn cock Stanley." I put my hands on her hips.

She gripped my shoulders and bucked into me, moving that hot cunt up and down on my cock. I groaned and bit down on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself close to me. While she thrusted, I sniffed her neck, loving the smell of her perfume...dammit what is she doing to me?

We shifted positions. I laid down and she got on top of me again, coating my dick with that warm pussy and riding me like a bull.

"Ohhhhhhh God DAMMIT!" She screamed.

I reached up and grabbed her tits while she moved, which made her scream louder. I felt like adrenaline was being pumped through me. How the fuck could this feel so good? I started sweating the more she rode me, and pressed my thumb into her clit.

"Cum for me Stanley....Cum."

That was all I took to feel her slick juices slide down my dick as she came and collapsed on to my chest.

I didn't like that cuddling/intimacy crap, so I moved from under her and pulled myself back on top.

"There is no way you get to come twice and I don't," I told her, adjusting myself. "I am going to fuck the shit out of you, you little slut!"

Her amber eyes were full of lust as she spread her thighs for me again. Man I loved that. I slammed my cock into her pussy moving my hips with hers. Oh she was so wet....

The look on her face, the way the sweat beaded around her forehead...and the way she moaned while I slammed her pussy was throwing me. I'd never felt so much pleasure in my life.

"Oh GOD YOU STUPID SLUT!" I yelled, feeling my dick throb. "Yes....oh I'm gonna come...."

"Fuck me harder," she demanded, staring me straight in the eye now. The were full of a mixture of hatred and lust, but god damn if that didn't make me want to work harder.

I kept my hips moving, pushing as hard as I could. Her hands dug into my biceps as she screamed. We were both close....so close. I leaned my forehead against hers...feeling the sweat drip. There was so much heat...

"FUCK!" we screamed together and came at the same time both of our bodies crashing together when I collapsed on top of her.

She didn't move from under me like I'd done to her. She wrapped her arms around me again, pulling me close.

And for some reason unknown to mankind...I didn't move. I let her hold me close. For a little while that is. And then I had to get up.

I looked her in the eye. "Not bad...for an amateur."

She gave me a fake smile and flipped me off. Ok so I was lying through my teeth, but she didn't have to know that. She started to get up and gather her clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She pulled her underwear on, which really pissed me off, and glared at me. "Home."

"You can't go home you dumbass. I've been drinking. I can't drive you."

Somewhere in me I know that's not the reason why I won't let her leave. But the real reason is embarrassing.

She threw her hands up in the air. "So what do you suggest then?"

I thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Sleep on my couch. I'll take you home tomorrow I swear."

She narrowed her eyes. "You are going to let me STAY here?" she asked incredulously.

I groaned. And not in the good way. "For one night. Just shut the fuck up and sleep before I put you out and make you walk."

"I still hate you." she said.

"And I think you are the most annoying bitch on the planet," I said, mocking her voice. "Anything else?"

"No," she grumbled, lying down on the couch in her underwear.

Fuck if I didn't want to rip them off again. Dammit...down cock. Down.

I rolled my eyes, went into the hall and grabbed her a blanket since I guess she wouldn't want to get cold.

Not that I care.

She took it from me as if it had thorns and spread it over herself. I nodded at her and left the room.

"Embry!" she called me back.

"What?" I said, peeking back around the corner.

She fought with herself for a moment, trying to decide what to say, and then whispered, "Thank You."

There went the uncontrollable smile again. "You're cute as hell Stanley." why the FUCK did I say that? "And you're...welcome. Now sleep."

"Fuck you," she said, rolling over.

"Name the next time, place and position," I said under my breath.

And the sad part was...I kind of meant it. I wonder if she'd let me fuck her in the morning too....

**End Author Note:** Soooooooooooooooooooo what did you think? I know this scene was kind of mean. But these two HATE each other so it seemed appropriate. This lemon made me nervous. Tell me what you thought ok lovies? Thanks so much for reading. New Jacob's garage chapter up next week. MWAH.

Also more information on their night and what they did will be revealed in Chapter 13.

:)

Cam


	2. Outtake 2: Time at the Hospital

**Outtake #2- More time at the Hospital**

Taylor Lautner's Whore Note: Hey lovies! Well I assume you guys will know what this is outtake is about by its title. I apologize for rushing the hospital scene in the last chapter. What you'll find in this outtake is more of Jacob's time at the hospital that I originally intended to put in Chapter 13...but it didn't work out. Anyway...enjoy. :) See you at the end where i'll update you on when Chapter 14 is CUMMING. This scene took place the next morning in the hospital after Jacob's accident.

EPOV-(edward's point of view)

I sat in my dads office at the hospital pissed off. My father called me back up here again. I was sick of watching Jacob and Bella smother each other with kisses, which I'd seen enough of last night.

I looked at our family picture on his desk and rolled my eyes. I was not in a good mood. Partial guilt over what I'd done to Black, and anger over the fact that Bella let him off from whatever they'd fought about.

Dad came in to his office, walked around his desk and sat in front of me, folding his arms.

"Son," he greeted me.

I frowned. If he didn't call me Edward, it meant I was in big trouble. It'd been this way since way since I was a kid.

"What?" I was wary now.

He looked down at the folder on his desk and narrowed his eyes. "There are rumors circulating that you were the cause of Jacob's accident. Is that true?"

I laughed a sarcastic laugh. Not this again. "No." The lie came easily.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Tell me the truth."

Damn my father for knowing me so well. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt." and it was the truth. I didn't. I just wanted to scare him.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you do?" he asked me.

I fiddled with the bottom of my jacket. "I was driving my Volvo...and I saw Jacob come around the corner on his bike...I got jealous again...and I thought it would be funny if I scared him by moving my car over to his side of the road."

"Funny?" Carlisle's face turned angry. "How is that funny? You could have killed him!"

"I know!" I said, feeling angry too. "I didn't mean too dad! Geez!"

"You should have known you'd hurt him!" Carlisle said, standing up. "Now I care about Bella just like you do. I think she is a darling girl. But as a doctor, as a man who practices medicine, I cannot condone the fact that you put someone's life at risk due to jealousy. What the HELL is wrong with you?"

I looked at the floor. "You'll never understand dad. Never. Besides...like I said, I didn't mean to actually hurt him. I just wanted to scare him. All that matters now is that he is safe right?"

"HE NEEDED 15 STITCHES! HE HAD A MILD CONCUSSION!" Carlisle roared at me.

Dad's yelling was having no affect on me at all. I didn't feel sorry. I was wishing Jacob was gone, so that Bella would be with me.

"But he is alive, and I am glad he is," I lied. "We can't change the past dad."

He shook his head at me. "What kind of son have I raised you to be?"

"A good one dad. A very good one. I just didn't use good judgment."

"Well what an understatement!" Carlisle pressed his knuckles into his forehead. "Its times like this I wish we weren't all rich so I could throw you out of my house!"

"What do you want me to do huh?" I asked. "Press rewind and not do it?"

He sat back down, his head still in his hands. "I want you to apologize to Jacob."

I snorted, almost laughing, but his expression shot invisible daggers through me.

"I mean it Edward. Apologize to Jacob and tell him it was you."

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. "He's alive. He doesn't need to know. What's done is done now."

"THE HELL IT IS!" he yelled. "I can't force you. I realize that. But I would like it if you'd apologize to Jacob AND Bella. You almost took his life, and in doing so, you could have ruined hers. Think about that."

He shot me one more angry glare and left, slamming the door behind him.

JPOV

I was in one of those sleeps where you were just about to wake up, but your eyes are still closed and you can hear everything around you. I felt something slightly heavy on my chest and stroked it. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. Bella was lying on me. I could smell her hair.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I felt besides affection for her was a sharp sting as my head throbbed.

"OUCH!" I yelped.

She woke with a start and looked at me, her gorgeous eyes growing wide. "Baby what is it? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no..." I stammered. The pain in my head was really bothering me. "It was already hurting babe."

Her eyes darted to the bandage on my head and she climbed off of me. She reached behind my hospital bed and an intercom spoke.

"Can I help you?" came a female voice.

"Yes!" Bella said frantically. "Jacob Black just woke up for the day, and he is in a lot of pain...can you bring him something?"

"We'll send someone in," the woman said.

I pulled on her hand. "Don't freak out babe I'm fine," I lied.

"No you aren't!" She said, sitting back down beside me. "You are hurting."

"Not much," I lied again, hating seeing her so riled up over me.

I heard a noise by the door and my dad wheeled in, with Seth and Leah behind him.

"Hey bro," Seth said walking toward us. "How are you?"

"Great!" I lied a third time and hugged Seth tightly, then hugged Leah.

"We were so scared when we heard about you!" Leah told me. "We'd have been here last night, but we both stayed out late at a party and then crashed there."

"It's alright," I told her, smiling.

"How are you feeling son?"Billy asked, scrutinizing me as if he'd known I was lying earlier. "Really."

"My head hurts a little." Well at least I was partially honest. "And a bit dizzy."

Bella kissed my cheek and I turned to smile at her. A nurse walked in pushing a cart. "Time to change your bandages Jacob," she said kindly. "Everyone out for a moment."

They all left, and Bella kissed my lips a few times first. Man I missed doing that with her. She beamed her lovely smile at me and then followed the others out into the hall.

BPOV

I sat down beside Seth and leaned my head against the wall. Billy took one of my hands.

"The worst is over now Bella. Jacob is fine," he soothed me.

"I know," I said. "I just still feel worried. His head is really hurting him."

Billy laughed. "My kid has a thick skull. He will make it through this. I expect he'll be doing push ups sit ups and jogging the moment they let him out of the hospital."

"Pfft!" I said, arching my eyebrows. "Like I'll let him. He's going to rest."

"Good luck with that," Seth said, laughing.

"Jacob is stubborn," Leah agreed, looping her arm through Seth's.

I closed my eyes, trying to shake away my worries about Jacob, when I heard footsteps. When I opened my eyes, Jessica, Angela, Paul, Kate, Quil and Sara were there, all looking worried.

"Hey kids," Billy said. "Jacob is fine. Just having his bandages changed."

"Glad nothing's changed," Paul said, grinning.

The nurse came out of Jacob's room and smiled at all of us. "You guys can go back in now. But not to many questions ok? He needs rest. Oh and...Bella?" she looked at me.

"Yes?" I stood up quickly.

She smiled wider. "Your Jacob is really nuts about you. He kept talking about you while I changed his bandages. You're a lucky woman."

I smiled back, feeling joy surge through me. "Thanks," I said, feeling my face turn red.

We all walked back into the room and I watched his friends embrace him. I took my place beside him on his bed again and he put a hand on my waist. I rubbed his tricep softly, smiling to myself.

"When are you getting out of here?" Paul asked.

"The nurse told me tomorrow. I can't wait," Jacob said, beaming. "I hate being here. I feel like a wimp."

"That's because you are," Quil told him. "You look worse than Jenny."

"Oh my god Quil would you shut up about Jenny?" Kim snapped at him.

"No!"

"Who the hell is Jenny?" Angela asked.

"A lame ghost that doesn't exist," I answered, rolling my eyes. "It's from a Quileute story Harry Clearwater told us."

"A true one!" Quil insisted, looping his arm around Sara. "Jenny totally exists. I saw her."

"You sure you weren't just looking in the mirror?" Paul asked, and everyone in the room laughed.

Quil frowned for a moment, recovered and rounded on Paul. "No. I was looking at your mother."

Everyone laughed harder except for Paul. He playfully shoved Quil, and Quil shoved him back.

"No rough housing in the hospital room!" Billy scolded them. "What are you guys five years old? And Paul's mother is lovely."

"Thank you Billy," Paul said, aiming another punch at Quil.

"Your friends are impossible," I told Jacob.

"Yeah," he said, still smiling. "But I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Bella?" Jessica motioned for me to join her out in the hall.

"Um..." I bit my lip, looking down at Jacob.

"Go ahead," he said, kissing my hand. "I've got plenty of company."

"Paul's mom kept me company last night!" Quil retorted, and he and Paul started rough-housing again.

I kissed Jacob quickly and went out in the hall to Jess.

* * *

"So," I said to Jessica as we walked along the hall. "Wanna tell me why you went awol at the hospital last night? Please tell me you and Quil were just talking."

Jessica twirled a lock of hair around her finger, like she did when she was trying not to lie. "Well..."

I bumped her with my hip. "In a hospital? Really Jessica? You guys can't control your damn hormones?"

"It wasn't like...in a patient's room or anything!" Jessica insisted, as though that made it better.

"Where was it then?" I asked.

Jessica looked down at the floor tiles. "In a storage closet."

I stopped her from walking, and turned her to face me. "What?"

She scoffed and flopped into a chair, looking at me like she was upset or something. "I can't control it Bella."

"Um...yes you can!" I said, sitting down beside her.

She stared back at me, her brown eyes full of sadness. "What now?" I asked warily.

She looked down at her knees and I realized Jess was feeling vulnerable. That rarely happened. And then...I remembered what today was.

"It was...today wasn't it?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly, her eyes filling with tears. "My little girl. My maria."

I pulled her into my arms and held her there, rubbing her back. "I know babe...we do this every year..."

She wiped her eyes. "I thought I wouldn't this year you know?" She sniffed. "Because of Embry."

"What do you mean because of Embry?" I asked, still rubbing her back.

"I thought if I just had sex today...which I did earlier with him...before I came here...that I wouldn't think about her."

"That's not smart honey."

"I know," she sat up and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "But I can't stay away from him Bella."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

She groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I have feelings for Embry...I want to be more than fuck buddies with him. I kinda want a relationship"

It felt like the world had been flipped sideways and I gawked at her. "Jessica...are you insane?"

"Yes!" She nodded quickly. "I am insane to care so much about him. But I've caught feelings now. And I can't deny them anymore. I've been trying for a few days. But it's not working. And I think about him all the time...this morning after we had sex...was the first time he ever held me afterward...and it was so comforting."

"I have no idea what to say," I told her, and I didn't.

"Don't say anything. I just wanted to admit it for once you know?"

"Yeah I know," I said, taking her hand.

She wiped away another tear. "Can you...take me to the baby area?"

We did this every year. I guess I just forgot this year because I was with Jacob. But how could I refuse her? I stood and pulled her up with me.

"Yes. And after we are done, I'll check on Jacob one more time, and we'll go by the grave site okay?"

"Thanks," Jessica said, leaning against my shoulder.

I put my arm around her and guided her down the hall toward the elevator.

Ok that's all folks! If you are wondering about Jessica, re-read chapter one of this story, and remember what she has been through. A little more of her story will be revealed in the next chapter, which I was gonna post this weekend, but now I'll wait till next week. Gotta get some school work done. Sorry. Should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Love you guys!

P.S.:Happy Belated 18th Birthday to TAYLOR LAUTNER!

PPS: I am seeing Valentine's Day today, and YOU AREN'T! :P

Cammy face. xoxox


	3. Outtake 3: A song for Maria

**Outtake #3: A song for Maria**

**Author Note:** Fast forward back to when Maria was about three months old, so this took place before Bella and Jacob's wedding.

That's all I've got to say and I will credit the song at the end.

**JPOV **(Jessica's point of view)

I bounced my fussy daughter in my arms for what felt like the fiftieth time last night. I had a test tomorrow afternoon that I was trying to study for, but for some reason Maria just wouldn't let up on the crying.

"Shhh baby girl shhh," I tried to soothe her, but the wailing continued.

I heard the front door open and turned.

Embry stood there, filthy with grease and in his coveralls. "Hey gorgeous," he greeted me, but then frowned when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Your daughter doesn't want to sleep tonight. She wants to torment mommy," I said rocking Maria back and forth. "It's ok sweetie...mommy's here."

"I'd take her but I'm covered in grease babe..." He looked sadly at me.

"Oh don't worry about it you've worked all day," I said, now shouting over Maria's deafening cries. "I'll be fine my test isnt until two tomorrow anyway and all I've done is lie around."

He shook his head at me. "I'll be right back."

"Baby don't-" But he was already gone.

**EPOV**

I walked into the nursery where Maria was still fussing with Jessica. I'd taken a very long shower, but at least I was clean now.

I rushed forward. "Let me help baby." I held out my arms.

"Oh...I guess it couldn't hurt," she said and handed me my daughter.

I took her and stared into her beautiful eyes. She looked back at me and instantly stopped crying. I wiped a few tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why won't you let mommy rest huh?"

I started bouncing her in my arms, but there was no need. She just stared at me...stared at me like...

"Embry I think she just wanted you," Jessica said, clearly relieved the crying stopped. "It has to be, because I tried everything...breast feeding, diaper changes, reading a book...and one look from you and its as if she was never upset..."

I beamed at my little princess. "Did you just want daddy huh? Is that it?"

A little smile spread across her face, and her tiny fingers wrapped around mine. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Jess? You remember those guitar lessons I gave you?"

"I remember," she said fondly. "Why?"

"I think we should play for her. Well...if your up to it you can play and I'll sing. Or I can do both."

"I'll play," she said and grabbed my guitar from Maria's closet.

I sat down in the rocking chair with my little one, feeling a little smug that she'd been crying for me. She was so precious. So tiny and fragile. I knew the perfect song. I nodded at Jessica as she sat down in the other rocking chair, and she knew too which song I wanted.

**JPOV (Jessica's point of view)**

I watched Embry stare lovingly into Maria's eyes and began plucking the strings as he sang.

Well I want you to notice  
To notice when I'm not around  
And I know that your eyes see straight through me  
And speak to me without a sound

I want to hold you.  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured...  
I want to show you.  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you...  
I'll always love you.  
The way that a father should love his daughter.

Little tears rolled down his face as he sang to her. I could tell this was getting to him. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. Well...except for me. And I had to say, I was proud of myself for giving him one. His lovely voice rang through the room, soothing me as well as my baby girl.

When I walked out this morning...  
I cried as I walked to the door.  
I cried about how long I'd be away for...  
I cried about leaving you all alone.

I want to hold you.  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured...  
I want to show you.  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you...  
I'll always love you.  
The way that a father should love his daughter.

Sweet Maria...  
Sweet Maria...

Maria stared right at Embry as he sang. She sucked her little pacifier and just watched him, as though she could understand every word he said.

So I wanted to say this...  
Because I wouldn't know where to begin...  
To explain to you what I have been through...  
To explain where your daddy has been.

At this point, little Maria's eyes began to droop. He smiled victoriously, but we finished the song together.

I want to hold you.  
Protect you from all of the things I've already endured...  
I want to show you.  
Show you all the things that this life has in store for you...  
I'll always love you.  
The way that a father should love his daughter.

Sweet Maria......  
Sweet Maria......

I struck the final chord and he walked over to place her in her baby crib.

"She's sleeping," I whispered. "Finally..."

He planted a kiss on her tiny cheek. "Goodnight princess. Daddy loves you."

"Love you sweet pea," I said, stroking her tummy and then following Embry out of the room.

Once the door was shut safely behind us I took his hand.

"That was great," I said. "Thank you. She went right to sleep."

"It was teamwork," he said, winking.

"So..." I stood in front of him so he'd stop walking. Then I curled my arms around his torso and tossed my hair back. "Since you put Maria to sleep...can you think of any ways to get her mommy to sleep?"

He grinned and kissed my nose. "Hmmm. Is mommy tired?"

"Oh she's awake now," I rubbed my nose against his strong neck. "Wide awake. I might have to be...worn down...before I can sleep again."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I kept nuzzling his neck. "Mmmhmm."

He picked me up and held me. "Sounds like I've got quite the task ahead of me..."

"You'll enjoy it," I rubbed my nose against his. "It's been too long."

"I know," he groaned. "About a week now..."

"Let's go while we still have our chance," I said over-dramtically.

He liked that though, and ran me into the bedroom at full speed.

"I love you 'Mommy'" he said as he shut the door behind us and turned on the baby monitor.

"Mmm love you too," I said eyeing him seductively. "Now get your sexy ass over here and put me to bed."

"You got it," he said, turning off the side light and climbing into bed beside me.

**End Author Note: **So that's the final outtake for this story. I hope you liked it, I know it was short. The song is "Zoey Jane" by Staind, again YouTube it please. And I changed the name in the song to Maria of course.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave lovin!


	4. Outtake 4: The Honeymoon

Outtake #4: The Honeymoon

Author Note: Hey guys. I know some of you are shocked to see me writing another outtake for this story and some of you knew about it. Well I was supposed to be posting the first chapter of Summertime in Forks today, but I got too overwhelmed. I still needed rest from writing all of those Jacob's Garage pages.

BUT I have pushed out one final lemon for you guys. This will be the first night of Jacob and Bella's honeymoon.

Summertime in Forks will post next Thursday, April 8th I promise. I just couldn't post it this week. I got really busy. I have started chapter one though, and it has promise! :)

Xoxox. Enjoy guys. No song for this outtake or anything. Just a lemon. Unless you wanna play "Lay in my Bed" by Mario Barrett while you read it. :) Like I did. ;)

JPOV

I lit a few more candles, trying to make the room complete for Bella when she came out of the bathroom. I pulled my shirt off, and shoved it into my suitcase, then took a seat on the bed. The room was perfect.

I heard the bathroom door open and Bella walked out slowly. When I saw her I had to gasp.

Her chocolate brown eyes were full of lust and focused on mine, but her body...fuck! She wore a lacy pair of black boy shorts that barely covered her thighs, a push up bra that barely concealed her breasts, and a see through black robe that covered it all. Her hair hung down flat, but beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I instantly smiled and walked over to her.

"Your making me hungry," I growled in her ear.

She shivered and leaned in to kiss me. "Am I now?"

"You are." I started pulling her hand toward the bed. "And because I'm hungry...I was hoping you'd be my little snack tonight."

She smiled my favorite shy little grin. "Depends on what you mean by that."

I kissed her again and then pulled back to look her over again. I slipped off her robe. "Lay on the bed."

"Dominant again?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"A little," I confessed.

She spread her pretty body across the bed and put her arms above her head. I positioned myself on top of her and started kissing her neck.

She sighed. "Oh Jacob..."

I let my hands slide over her sides and midriff as I worked my magic on her neck, getting her warmed up for foreplay.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded a little nervously.

I climbed off the bed and reached into the mini fridge in the corner. I peeked behind me to find her staring at me.

"No peeking Mrs. Jacob Black, or I'll have to tie you up. And I don't want to do that. Not...tonight anyway."

She laid back down and placed her arms above her head.

I smiled to myself and grabbed what I needed out of the fridge.

When I walked back over to her, her eyes looked fearful almost. "Don't be scared," I said, placing my materials on the bed. "This is going to feel so good."

She smiled and relaxed her body.

I spread her legs and reached up to remove her bra, she held perfectly still, just watching me with curiosity. I took her left nipple in my hand and started tugging lightly. Her head rolled to the side and she giggled. I slowly pulled the right one too, and now her little giggles turned to light moans.

"I need them hard for what I'm about to do," I told her. "We're almost there already. Don't you like this Bella?"

"Yes..." she breathed.

I worked her little nipples with my fingers until she was panting, and they were sticking straight out.

I lowered my head to her breast. "What do you want Bella?"

"Mmmm suck it please Jacob..."

"Good girl," I said, and sucked her nipple into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around each one, moving my head back and forth between them. Fuck she tasted good...always. I moved a hand between her legs, without removing her panties and started stroking her already wet pussy.

Once I was done, I took one of my materials, a can of whipped cream and shook it up. I squirted a little on each breast and she jumped a little.

"It's cold..." she said, giggling.

"You will like this though..." I took a cherry out of the small tupperware container and held it by the stem over her mouth. "Swirl your tongue around this, and then eat it for me."

I watched her little tongue stick out of her mouth and move around the red cherry. It got me hard as I thought of her tongue around the head of my cock that way...being able to feel every rough little part of her tongue working my head....

Too soon, she bit off the cherry, chewed and swallowed it.

"Now..." I said, and moved my head down to her breast again. "Say it again Bells."

"Suck it for me...please..."

I sucked the whipped cream off of her nipple and then worked my tongue over it, holding it still with my hand. Her back arched and she whimpered a little. I moved to the other one and lapped at the cream, instead of immediately sucking it off. She writhed beneath me now, but I didn't stop.

I spread more whipped cream down her sexy, flat little tummy and licked it off slowly, allowing my tongue to trail over the areas she seemed most sensitive in. Her skin grew goosebumps beneath my tongue and once it was clean I looked up at her.

"I want more," she begged.

"You are such an impatient little girl," I teased, winking at her. "Still, let's see how long you can hold your legs apart while I play with your pretty pussy..."

She smiled in anticipation, and I took off her panties with my teeth. She spread her legs for me, and I began rubbing with my hands, while I reached under the bed.

"Do you remember your little friend here?" I asked.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the vibrator. "Yes...I remember."

I winked again. "Would you like him on your clit? He sure does miss you."

"Oh god yes," she said, rolling her eyes back.

"In a second..." I inserted my fingers into her pussy and started pumping slowly, man she was soaked. Her tight little walls were warm around my fingers, and her juices coated them.

"I want you to do something that will make this better, clench around my fingers and hold it there. I will continue finger fucking you, but you must stay clenched, or I'll stop. It'll make you come harder. And in the meantime," I held up the vibrator. "Your little friend will take care of your clit. How does that sound?"

She blushed, but grinned at me. "Sounds good..."

"Good," I said. "Now clench for me."

She did, and oh man did feeling her vagina muscles wrap around my fingers make me want to just insert my cock already. But not yet. We'd do that later. I moved my fingers inside her. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. And like a good girl, she kept herself clenched around me.

"Ohhhhhhh shit that feels good," she moaned. "God Jake..."

"Keep it clenched tight baby," I said, placing the vibrator to her clit and then turning it on.

BPOV

"YES!" I screamed, instantly spreading my legs further. "Fuck baby...."

"You like that?" he asked, pumping his fingers slowly. "You tell me what you want tonight."

"Mmmmm faster!" I groaned.

He kept the same annoyingly slow pace. "I need you louder."

I saw him push a different button and the toy was vibrating faster. "DAMMIT!" I yelled. "FASTER JACOB!"

His fingers finally picked up pace, curling inside me toward my spot, while that incredible fucking toy buzzed my sensitive clit. I ground my hips into it and threw my head back screaming.

"Mmmm someone likes that don't they?" he asked, over my screams. "Are you gonna come nice and hard for me?"

I nodded, I was beyond answering, but he wasn't going to let me get away with that.

"Answer me! Are you going to come?" he barked.

"Oh fuck Jake YES!" I moved my hips faster and finally his fingers found my G-spot. He pressed a higher setting on the toy, and with the next scream that left my lips I nearly lost my voice.

He laughed though. "That's it...come for me. You have ten seconds to come, or I will spank you hard Bella."

I didn't need ten fucking seconds. I clenched tighter around his fingers and came instantly feeling my juices spill from me. He held the damn toy there though, driving me insane. I shook my head back and forth, screams escaped my throat, but I didn't dare move my hands from above my head.

"A little more," he said casually. "I think you can handle it."

But he removed the toy anyway, which confused me. I let myself rest against the bed and caught my breath, while he moved away to do something else.

I turned my head to look at him and noticed he was sitting in a stuffed chair in the corner. He'd slipped off his boxer briefs and his cock sat straight up. He motioned for me to come join him. I walked over warily, he still held the toy in his left hand.

"Stand in front of me and spread your legs," he said.

I did as I was told and he ran a hand up my inner right thigh, and then my inner left until he reached my pussy. He inserted his fingers just a little and then pulled out tasting my juices.

"You are sweet as fuck Bella. And as much as I want to bury my face inside you, I'd rather you come on my cock for now." He patted his lap. "Have a seat."

I moved to straddle him but he pushed me back. "I promised we'd play with the toy a little more and I meant it. But only in a new position. Turn around and then have a seat on my lap Bella."

JPOV

She looked nervous as hell, but turned around like I asked. I helped her lower herself onto my cock, until I filled her completely.

I held her back to my chest and pressed my lips to her ear. "Spread your legs wide, my beautiful wife."

Her full lips curled up into a smile and she placed her legs outside of mine. I used mine then to spread her legs a little bit wider. I pressed the toy to her clit and started it on the high setting again. She leaned back, shoving me into the chair.

I placed my head into her neck, and tightened my arm's vice like grip around her torso. Then I thrusted my hips upward, moving my cock in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yes fuck me baby just like that mm!" she tossed her head back and moaned.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on pounding her tight little G-spot.

She took her free hands and used them to move herself up and down on my cock.

This made me work myself faster and she worked against me. I bit down hard on her shoulder and pressed the toy harder into her little clit.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"Are you trying to kill me here?" I asked, feeling sweat bead around my face.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she leaned back into me again and started bouncing so fast that I dropped the toy.

Instead of picking it up, I grabbed her hips and slammed them into my own. Her tight little pussy muscles pulsated around my cock, and I knew she was close to coming.

"Ohhhhh fuck Bells..." I moaned, because it felt just as good to me, as I'm sure it did to her.

She leaned back into me and winded her hips in a circular motion. "Baby I'm coming..."

I reached a hand between her legs and rubbed her little clit, causing her to scream even louder than before. Her eyes scrunched together, she hissed through her teeth, her muscles tightened and she let out a scream as she came for the second time that night. I kept going though, driving my cock into her until I came as well.

I leaned back against the chair again. "Wow..." I breathed.

"Mmmm I know," She said, curling herself into my lap and placing her head into my neck.

I kissed her lips softly a few times. "I love being with you Bella."

She grinned up at me. "I love being with you Jacob."

"And I love being married to you." I chuckled and held her for awhile, rocking her back and forth in the chair.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked curiously. "We are in Hawaii now."

"Having sex," I said, laughing openly.

She smacked my shoulder. "Besides that you silly!"

"Having sex in the shower."

She moved her head up and bit my ear. Hard.

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my earlobe as if it had really hurt.

"I'm serious," she said, glaring at me.

"You're so sexy when your angry," I told her. "And by the way. I was serious too."

End Author Note: So? I suck at lemons right? Go ahead and say it. I feel for some reason like I am losing my touch. So let me know if I am okay? Please be honest. This lemon came to me this particular way in a dream. Don't ask. Lol. And so this is how I wrote it.

New story will be posted next Thursday April 8th for sure. Promise!

Leave lovin!

Cam


	5. Outtake 5: I'll be Home for Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Given that I have spent over a year writing Jacob and Bella their own new adventures, they SHOULD belong to me, but they don't. Stephanie Meyer owns them. And did NOTHING good with them.

**Jacob's Garage One-Shot: I'll be home for Christmas**

**Author Note: **It's been a long time since I have written anything on this story and I have missed it. First of all, Happy one year anniversary to me! On this day last year, I made the official switch to Team Jacob, and have had quite a fulfilling life ever since.

Before going on, I want to once again thank the readers who left almost five-hundred comments on this story alone. This was the first real fan fiction story I ever wrote, and though it started as a one-shot, I am so glad I made this a full story. It will always be my first baby.

Now, this one-shot will be on-going, but only annually. In celebration of my team switch, I will add an updated, Christmas themed one shot to Jacob's Garage every year on December 22nd. Yep. I'm THAT corny.

Song for this one-shot? "I'll be home for Christmas" by Michael Buble.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you  
_  
_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree_

Christmas eve will find you  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have some snow and mistletoe  
And presents by the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams

**BPOV**

"Ouch mom!" My five year old daughter Mariah complained as I combed her hair down from its messy ponytail.

"Sorry sweetheart," I said. "I'll be a little gentler."

She shrugged, picked up a purple plastic brush from the floor and ran it through her Barbie dolls hair.

"When does daddy get home?" she asked me.

I checked the clock on the wall and smiled. Nearly six years had passed since Jacob and I were married. We had two beautiful children: Mariah Renee Black and our four-year-old son Jacob Marshall Black, Jr. I taught three different art classes at Forks University and his garage now had four locations, two in La Push and two in Forks. Both jobs were going very well.

Mariah was an artist like me. She enjoyed painting and drawing pictures at all hours of the day. Her kindergarten teacher said she has quite a gift. Mariah has my chocolate brown eyes, pale skin and thin lips. The straight nose, little ears and beautiful smile belonged to Jacob.

Little Jacob mirrored his father in looks and interests. He liked to work with his hands. His current obsession was building anything and everything out of legos. Little Jake's room was filled with blocks and lego sets all put together. If he was asked to take them down, a temper tantrum might start.

Right now, Jacob was visiting his cousin Colin in Oregon. He'd promised that when Colin turned 16, Jacob would come down and help him put together his first car. The project started three days ago and he was supposed to be home tonight.

"By two o' clock. Which isn't far from now," I said, smoothing her hair over her shoulders. "We'll go pick him up from the airport, bring him home and snuggle with him. How does that sound?"

"Sweet! I can't wait for daddy to see what I made him," Mariah said, pointing to a blank page on her canvas.

For the past three days, Mariah had been hard at work painting Jacob a beautiful photo of a wolf for Christmas. The brown wolf was perched on a hill under a beam of moonlight with its head thrown back.

I was so proud. Her attention to detail in art projects at such a young age still stunned me.

I kissed her cheek. "He is going to love it."

"Mom!" Little Jake ran into the room, his tiny round face covered in chocolate. "Can I have some of the chocolate Santa's in my stocking?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It looks like you already did. You haven't even had lunch yet young man. What have I told you about that?"

He hung his head, his long, jet black hair casting a curtain over his face. "Sorry mom."

I tilted his chin and smiled. "I appreciate the apology. Let's get you cleaned up, and then in thirty minutes we'll go get daddy. He's probably getting ready to land in Forks right now."

As soon as I said it, "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift rang through the room.

I smiled excitedly.

It was Jacob's ringtone. He sang this to me during our first anniversary and ever since then, I set it to ring when he called.

I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey baby. The kids and I are getting ready to come to the airport soon…but what are you doing on the phone? Shouldn't you be in the air right now?"

"Hey beautiful," came his deep, husky voice. "Actually…I'm not in the air."

I frowned at the tone in his voice. "Uh…where are you then? Did your plane get here early? Because if so you should have called. We miss you and want to see you. It's Christmas eve!"

"I know." He sighed. "Oh Bella…you are going to kill me."

"I want to say hi!" Mariah insisted, tugging on the hem of my shirt.

"Um…" I repeated, removing her hand. "Go help clean up your brother honey. I'll let you talk to him in a minute."

She frowned, but took little Jake by the hand and led him to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table, feeling a little shaky. "Why am I going to kill you Jacob?"

"Bella…baby I'm sorry. The flight I was going to take to Forks got cancelled because of a freak snowstorm and there are no other flights there tonight. I would have called you earlier, but I've been arguing with the damn airport staff, trying to get them to put me on another flight. Well, it turns out that all other flights have been cancelled too."

Everything in me wanted to panic, but I took a deep breath and thought of another solution. "Okay…what about getting a flight out early tomorrow? I'll convince the kids to wait on opening gifts until you get home by letting them open two tonight."

"I can't baby," he said sadly. "This airport is closed on Christmas and does not re-open until the day after. I could fly in early on Boxing Day, but that's the soonest I could get home."

I fought back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. "Jacob…we've never spent Christmas apart before. I'd miss you like crazy and so would the kids…"

"I'd miss you too," he told me. "I love you. I want to come home and have hot chocolate with you and the kids…watch them open their one Christmas Eve gift…and then Christmas morning…"

I racked my brain for more ideas. "What if we came and got you? Oregon isn't that far away. It could be a fun little Christmas eve road trip."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Mariah easily catches a cold so it's not good to get her outside right now. Plus like I said the weather is horrible here. They are closing down roads and everything. I don't want you getting stuck or hurt trying to make it."

There was too much truth in his words to argue. Wet tears began streaming down my face. "Oh Jake…what can we do? Christmas dinner won't be the same without you…and the kids brought you gifts…"

"The airport has Wi-Fi," he said suddenly. "I can use my webcam on my laptop in the morning to talk to them and watch them open gifts. I know it's different than actually being there…but it's the closest I can get right now. I'll keep my phone charged so you guys can call me all day today and tomorrow until I board my plane."

Mariah and Jacob entered the room then, both squeaky clean and wearing their coats.

"Time to go now right mommy?" she asked, pointing to her watch. "The little hand is on the two, and the big hand is on the twelve! Let's go get daddy."

I had no idea how I was going to break the news to them. Their faces were lit up with anticipation.

I cleared my throat anyway. "Look…kids-"

"Put me on speaker phone," Jacob said. "I'll talk to them."

I pressed the speaker button on my cell and held it out to them. "You're on."

"Hey kiddos," he said happily.

"Daddy!" They rushed over and gathered around the phone.

"Are you at the airport now daddy?" Mariah asked. "We are coming to get you!"

"I got you a present!" said little Jake. "And I bet Santa got you some gifts too!"

"I can't wait to see the gifts," he said. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it home for Christmas this year. Daddy is stuck in Oregon because of a snowstorm. But mommy is going to put me on the webcam and I'll watch you open presents Christmas morning okay?"

Their little faces fell.

"No…" Mariah whined. "You have to come home daddy!"

"I wish I could," he said. "Really I do. But daddy can't. I'll be home early the day after though okay? I promise."

"What about dinner?" Little Jake asked. "You have to come have mommy's turkey. It's your favorite."

It was my turn to chime in now. "We'll save him some," I promised, patting Jake's cheek. "There's plenty in there. He'll come home as fast as he can."

"I will," Jacob agreed.

Mariah who was wiping away tears asked, "Like superman?"

Jacob chuckled. "Faster than superman."

She sniffed. "Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you all," he said. "And mommy will let you call me back later. For now I'm going to go set up my ticket for the flight after Christmas alright?"

"Okay," the kids said together. "Bye daddy."

"Bye kiddos," he said. "Bye Bells. Love you baby."

"Love you too," I said, trying to keep my voice even. "See you soon."

"Very soon."

I hung up and forced a smile onto my face. "Okay kids, new plan. We are going to go and bake daddy lots of gingerbread cookies from scratch. How does that sound?"

They gave me weak little smiles, but it was better than the crying.

Still fighting my own tears, I took both their hands and we went back to the kitchen together.

**JPOV**

I jabbed the button on the vending machine with unnecessary force and watched my Snickers bar drop down.

I grabbed it and then threw myself into the seat beside the boarding area, where I would sleep for the next two nights.

Truthfully, I could go to a hotel and be more comfortable, but I didn't want to spend the extra money. I was short on cash since picking out Bella the perfect Christmas gift.

The thought of her and the kids on Christmas morning unwrapping gifts without me weighed heavy on my heart. We'd never spent a Christmas apart in our lives.

I glanced to my left and saw swirls of snow flurries raking across the window and turning into icicles.

Damn this fucking weather. Why did this Christmas have to be white? I hadn't seen snow at Christmas in four years.

"Until now," I finished my thought out loud, crushing the candy bar in my fist.

I tossed it aside and fiddled with the wedding ring my left hand. I imagined Bella's false happiness expression staring back at me. The one she gave me when she didn't want me to know she was hurting.

I could always see right through it.

"Excuse me…sir?" said a nervous, out-of-breath male voice to my right.

I sat up and looked at him. He was a very tall dude, about six feet high with bright red hair, green eyes and a lanky frame. He had to be in his early thirties at least. His brow was sweaty, and he looked like he'd just run through the airport.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually…" he smiled nervously. "I can help. You see…I couldn't help but overhear your predicament before and I raced after you. You said your wife and kids expect you home today right?"

I snorted bitterly. "Yeah they do. But there are no more flights headed to Forks until Boxing Day."

He twisted his mouth to the side. "Well, there is one flight that will leave in about fifteen minutes, but that's because it was already due to leave the airport. The ones that were cancelled were incoming flights that won't fly into this airport."

I already knew that. Was this somehow supposed to make me feel better? "Thanks for the info dude, but that flight is booked completely. I couldn't get on it. And even if it wasn't, it would take too long for me to get a ticket and hop on now."

"Not if you are flying first class. You could sit right up front, and make it as long as you start running now. You're two gates away." He pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "Did you already check in your baggage?"

"Yes…" I said slowly, getting to my feet. "But it's already marked to be put on the Boxing Day flight to Forks."

He glanced from the hall and back to me. "How important is it to you? Are there gifts in there for your wife?"

"Nah," I said, patting my small black carryon bag. "I kept my family's gifts in my carry on. There have been too many horror stories about people losing baggage on planes. My clothes don't matter too much. I can always get more."

He beamed and held out the piece of paper. "Sir, please take my ticket. I would hate for you to have to miss out on Christmas with your family. I am sorry for eavesdropping, but stories about anyone's wife or kids always catch my attention lately."

I stared at him in shock. For a second, I considered it. But in the same second, I hated myself for it. He probably had a family to get home to as well.

"I can't," I said, mentally kicking myself. "I'm sure Christmas means a lot to you…and you've got a girlfriend or something-"

He shook his head and held it out further. "Seriously. Take this. I don't have anyone to get home to except my dog, and my neighbor is watching him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind keeping him until Boxing Day."

Though I knew I had only ten minutes left at the most I had to ask, "You sure you don't have anyone for Christmas?"

"I'm sure," he said, pressing the pass into my hand. "You see…three years ago…my wife and children died in a car accident. They were on their way to an airport trying to come and get me because my flight was delayed. Now I just spend every Christmas with the family dog. But do not pity me!" he said hurriedly in response to my crestfallen face. "I am a strong Christian, and I believe that God does things for a reason. I miss my family terribly, but they are happier with him than they ever could have been with me. Please take the ticket sir. Go home and see your lovely wife and kids. I am sure they want to see you. And I hate to use this expression because it scares people, but life is too short. I would not be able to live with myself if I knew I could have prevented you from missing the day of our savior's birth with your family."

I was speechless, and despite his request, filled with pity for the man. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

My heart gave an ache as I thought of what I would do if something like that happened to Bella, Mariah and little Jacob. I'd changed so much of my life for her…the way I used to be…just so that she would love me. I would not want to lose her or my kids after that.

"You have eight minutes sir," he said kindly. "Please go. It is only two gates away and you can get there if you run fast."

I took the pass automatically. "Sir…thanks you so much for this. I can't tell you what it means. My children…and my wife…they will be thrilled beyond words."

I handed him my ticket. "Can I get your information? When I tell my Bella about how awesome you've been she will want to get you a Christmas gift or something as a 'thank you.'"

He pulled a small white business card from the same pocket. "Sir, the only gift I want is for you to call that cell number on this card and let me know you made it home safely so that I sleep better tonight. It might seem strange, but I felt the need to help you this Christmas. And I do not need any gifts. I celebrate Christmas by worshipping God and reading my bible. You just tell your family Merry Christmas from Gabriel."

"Gabriel?" I echoed, staring at the business card.

_Gabriel_

_Pastor_

_Church of Christ_

_Seattle, Washington_

_555-0183_

"Indeed," he extended his hand and shook mine. "You have about five minutes now. Please go, or my kind act will have been for nothing."

"I will," I said, grinning brightly at him and swinging my bag over my shoulder. "Thank you again! And…merry Christmas."

He winked. "God bless you Jacob Black."

I froze in mid-step and turned back to him. "How did you know my-"

"This is the last boarding call for flight 232 to Forks, Washington. Final call," called a voice over the loud speaker.

"Crap," I said loudly and started running toward the gate.

I looked back to call thank you to the man again, but he was already headed down to another gate.

I pushed myself faster and rounded the corner to gate four.

An irritated woman was closing the boarding door. "Come on then," she barked at me. "This flight is leaving now."

"Yes ma'am," I panted, handing her my boarding pass.

**BPOV**

I carefully helped little Jake pour a pitcher of milk into a tall glass on the living room table, while Mariah set out three sugar and two gingerbread cookies on a plate.

"Great job guys," I encouraged them. "Santa is going to get a treat when he comes by our house tonight."

Mariah bounced in place. "I can't wait! Wish daddy could be here though."

"Me too," I said. "But he'll get here when he can and he promised to call."

"That was a kajillion years ago," little Jake complained. "I wanna talk to daddy."

"He's not answering his phone," I said bitterly.

I'd managed to keep the kids busy most of Christmas eve, by baking cookies and letting them help with Christmas dinner, but it wasn't a good enough distraction.

I hadn't spoken to him for hours and wondered when he was going to come on the webcam and see the kids.

"Can I call him?" Mariah asked, holding out her hand for my cell phone.

I sighed. "No honey. Let's just get to bed. All of us. Dad will call in the morning I'm sure of it."

"But mom…" little Jake whined. "It's not that late."

I checked my watch. "It's after nine o' clock. Come on. Bed time. We have to be asleep when Santa gets here."

Their little eyes up and they started cheering and jumping in place.

I grinned. It was good that at least my babies were happy, even if I felt miserable about not having Jacob home.

They each grabbed one of their hands and half pulled me back to the hall. We stopped at Mariah's room first.

She hugged my waist tightly and then jumped into bed, snuggling deep under the covers.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweet heart. Daddy will call tomorrow I'm sure of it."

She yawned. "I hope so. Love you too mommy. Night."

Little Jake impatiently poked me in the shoulder. "My turn to get tucked in!"

"Ok, ok," I said. "Geez. Your patience is just like your father's."

I kissed Mariah once more and picked up little Jake, carrying him across to his bedroom.

Unlike his sister, he did not snuggle into the covers. He waited for me to tuck him in.

"Love you mommy," he said when I was finished. "If daddy calls, tell him I miss him."

"Love you too, and I sure will," I said softly. "Goodnight baby. Sleep tight."

I kissed his warm forehead and left the room, heading toward my bedroom now. Well, mine and Jacob's.

The bed wouldn't feel nearly as warm or inviting without him holding me, I thought miserably.

Reminding myself that my husband was not purposefully staying away and that he would be here if he could, I slipped into bed, pulling the chilly sheets over my frozen body, and tried to fall asleep.

**JPOV**

I approached the front door of my home in La Push, clutching Bella's giant bouquet of roses to my chest.

I'd picked them up at a floral store in the airport that was open late.

I was beginning to think tonight was my good luck night, because the florist gave them to me for half off their original price for no reason at all.

"They want me home with Bella," I said brightly, opening my front door and stepping inside.

The Christmas tree was casting a multi-colored glow over the entire front room. At the bottom were several gifts that I'd helped Bella wrap before heading to Oregon.

I smiled, thinking of Mariah's face when she opened the expensive art supplies we'd gotten her or little Jake's new building set.

And then…Bella's face, when she saw her gift, which was currently in my carryon bag.

I glanced down at the table and spotted the cookies and milk I was always supposed to drink and eat to fool the kids. I would do that after I greeted my family.

My heart seemed to expand in my chest a little as I turned away from the tree and headed to Mariah's room first.

She was sound asleep, looking just like her mother.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mariah sweetheart? Wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open and when she saw me she threw herself into my arms. "Daddy! Daddy! You're home."

"I am princess," I said softly. "I missed you too."

"How did you get here?" she asked, beaming. "Did an angel bring you?"

Thinking back to Gabriel, I laughed. "Sort of. Nah, I'll tell you the story in the morning. Now let's go wake-

"DAD!" Little Jake yelled, running into the room and jumping into my lap.

"Well hey there little man," I said, hugging him back.

"I was keeping a look out for Santa," he explained to me. "When I saw you walk down the hall to Mariah's room."

"Bad idea," I told him. "Santa won't come unless you are really asleep."

"Awww," his little face fell.

I kissed his hair. "Don't worry. You still have time for Santa to get here. But first…I need you two to do me a favor."

"Anything!" They said together.

I winked. "Do you guys think you can go wake up mommy and bring her in here? Just tell her you need to show her something. Don't tell her what it is. Then daddy will take it from there."

They nodded eagerly and Mariah said, "You can count on us! Come on Jake."

She tugged her little brother's hand and they sped out of the room together.

I laughed as I watched them go, and stood up to retrieve a small plant from my pocket.

**BPOV**

"What's in your room?" I demanded groggily.

Mariah and Jake were bouncing on the edge of my bed and had woken me an hour before my alarm went off to go put out the extra presents.

I felt slightly irritated as I watched them. They probably thought they saw Santa or something.

"Kids…go back to bed," I begged. "It's really late and we want Santa to come by remember?"

"This is better than Santa," Mariah said. "Please come to my room mommy. Something is in there!"

"Is it something scary?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"No," little Jake said, giggling. "Just come on and see!"

I knew they wouldn't stop pleading, so I tossed aside my covers and stood up. "Ok. Fine. Let's go to your room then. But after I see it you are both going back to bed."

"Deal," they said together.

They took my hands and lead me down the dark hallway and into Mariah's room again. I turned to my left and flipped on the light switch.

"There is nothing-" I started, and then fell silent.

Jacob was standing right next to Mariah's bed, grinning at me. His dark eyes smoldered and ever muscle in his body seemed tense with excitement.

I beamed back. "Jake…"

He held his arms open. "Merry Christmas baby."

Ignoring the sudden stream of tears pouring down my face, I ran and jumped into his arms, burying my face in his neck.

Surge after surge of joy ripped through me as I held my husband. "I missed you so much! How did you get home? Oh Jake…I love you…"

"I love you too Bells," he said in my ear. "I'll explain how I got home I promise. Right now I just want to hold you."

I planted soft kisses on his neck, his jaw line and his ear. His face was cold, but his arms were warm and strong around my body.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…" I said over and over again.

I stretched up on my tip toes to kiss him, but he pushed me back down.

"Hang on," he said, still grinning. "I want to do this right."

His arm rose high above his head and I noticed an array of green leaves tied with a bow clutched in his fingers.

Mistletoe.

I gasped. "Jake…"

He touched my cheek. "Merry Christmas Bella."

He lowered his head and I pressed my lips softly to his. They were warm as they explored mine, much different in temperature than the rest of his face.

I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed him like it was the first time. Electricity rippled from my feet and into my brain.

He smelled so good. Like a cross between the piney scent of the forest and the cologne I'd given him for his birthday this year.

"I love you," he repeated against my lips.

"I will always love you," I sighed back. "It's so good to have you home. I didn't know how I was going to make it through tomorrow."

"Now you'll make it just fine," he said, kissing me softly.

I leaned my head onto his chest, and his arms curled around me even tighter. His fingers stroked the strands of my hair.

"My Bella…" he whispered quietly.

"My Jacob," I said back.

"Mom! Dad!" Mariah complained. "Now that daddy's home can we open our one Christmas eve gift before Santa gets here?"

"Can we mom?" Little Jake asked, tugging the hem of my shirt. "Please?"

Jacob kissed my forehead once and knelt down to the kids. "Sure you can kiddos. As a matter of fact, daddy has a little something for you in his bag."

Mariah gasped. "Is it a new doll?"

"More legos?" Little Jake guessed.

"A Barbie convertible?" she asked excitedly.

Jacob laughed. "No. none of that. And a convertible wouldn't fit in my bag sweetie."

He sat his bag down on the floor and unzipped it. Teasing the kids with his eyes, he pulled out a large wrapped parcel for Mariah and handed it to her, then handed a large gift bag to little Jake.

Mariah was fastest to open hers. Paper went flying; she lifted the cardboard box and squealed with excitement.

Inside was an adorable red beret, a paint palette, new paint in tiny buckets and a smock.

She looked up at Jacob, her face flushed pink. "Thanks daddy! I LOVE IT!"

"You're welcome baby girl," he said, giving her a hug. "I love you. Now paint daddy something really special okay?"

She nodded. "I sure will. I can't wait to get started."

"Can I open mine now?" Little Jake asked.

Jacob nodded. "Knock yourself out little man."

He tore into his gift and pulled out a giant, collapsible, red and black action figure in a cardboard box.

"See?" Jacob said, reading the box little Jake. "You can build over thirty different types of action figures with just one, by moving the pieces around. I figured that might keep you busy."

"I love it dad," he said, hugging Jacob's neck. "It's the bestest gift in the whole wide world."

"What'd you get mommy?" Mariah asked, looking at me. "She needs a present too!"

Jacob turned to me and winked. "She'll get her gift in the morning."

"Awwww," little Jake complained. "We wanna see!"

"In the morning," Jacob repeated firmly.

"Time for bed," I agreed. "Let's get you two tucked in bed before Santa gets here."

They whined and protested while Jake and I tucked them in, but eventually shut their little eyes and went to sleep.

This gave Jacob and I time to retrieve their big gifts from the attic and bring them down to put in front of the tree.

I did the arrangement, feeling absolutely bubbly to have my husband home again, while Jacob downed every last bit of the milk and cookies.

"Excellent this year babe," he said as we headed back to our bedroom.

"Better than last year?" I asked pointedly.

"Hmmmm…" He thought about that carefully. "They get more delicious every year. How's that?"

I laughed and laced my fingers through his. "Perfect."

I slipped into bed and waited for him, admiring the beautiful muscles in his body as he got undressed.

I giggled and bit my lip.

He winked at me. "Are you enjoying yourself over there?"

"I am," I told him, unashamed. "Why don't you come over here and wrap that sexy body around mine."

He left on his boxers and climbed into bed beside me. I immediately rolled over, clinging to his perfect chest.

I inhaled his beautiful scent again, allowing it to fill me. I listened to the sound of his breathing, and the gentle beats of his heart.

His fingers raked through my hair again. He kissed my forehead.

"Man I missed you. It's so good to be home."

I grinned and kissed his lips. "Missed you more. Tell me about your trip."

He snickered. "Colin is a lucky kid. He didn't even need me to come and help him build his car after all the cool gifts he got. I'm talking a laptop, a razor, several posters and cd's, gift certificates to shoe and hat stores, not to mention the stuff that goes in the car like seat covers, air fresheners and a steering wheel cover. He even got a cool frame for his license plate frame. Coolest sweet sixteen party I've ever been to. Wish my dad had gone all out like that for mine."

"That was a long time ago for you," I said, stroking his chin. "Don't worry. Building yourself your own car is pretty awesome to me. So what did you guys rebuild again?"

"An old convertible," he answered. "It was a blast. I forgot how much fun it was to build a car from scratch, and since I promised that I'd be back to you by tonight, we spent pretty much all day and night on it. I got about eight hours of sleep total over the three days I was gone."

"Awwww." I kissed his cheek. I just couldn't stop showering him with affection tonight. "Well you'll get plenty of rest now. Did you tell his family I said hi and give them the gift?"

"I did and they loved it. They sent us one back, but it's in my other suitcase which won't arrive until Boxing Day."

"The suitcase doesn't matter," I said softly. "I am just glad _you_ are home."

He moved me closer to his body. "I'm glad too. Next time I visit though, you and the kids are coming with me. I missed hearing Mariah and Jake yelling and running around everywhere."

I laughed. "Well there will be more of that tomorrow Santa Claus."

"Mmmm." He rolled over so that now my body was under his. He stared into my eyes and smiled my favorite smile. "I had no one to cuddle for three nights, so forgive me if I am a little friendly over the next few days."

"You're forgiven," I said, rolling my head to the side and kissing his shoulder.

His lips explored my neck, sending little shivers through me.

I brought my hands up and ran my nails over his bare back. His skin felt so soft against mine…so smooth that I traced several lines before stopping.

His body shuddered and his assault on my neck became more intense.

"Do you want to make love?" I asked.

"No…not tonight," he responded. "I just want to touch, feel and hold you."

That was good enough for me.

He lowered his head to my chest and rested there, closing his eyes.

I smiled, and gently grabbed a fist full of his hair, using my other hand to stroke his warm cheek. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight beautiful," he whispered, before yawning and slipping into unconsciousness.

**JPOV**

Instead of waiting for the kids to wake us up the next morning, Bella and I sat in the living room with coffee in hand, waiting for them to come to the living room and find their gifts.

When they did, the living room became a sea of ribbons and torn up wrapping paper as they assaulted their presents.

It was always a joy to watch the looks on their faces on Christmas morning. I wanted to have moments like this forever. Inside, I hoped my kids would still visit us for Christmas even when they were grown and had their own families.

I shed quite a few tears when Mariah presented me with the beautiful wolf painting that, according to Bella, she'd been working on since I left. She was already an artist like her mother.

"Thank you sweetheart," I told her. "It's a great gift."

Little Jake gave me a model of my own motorcycle made entirely of black and grey legos.

"I am going to put this in my office at work," I promised him. "And I have one more gift for the two of you."

"Oh no," Bella said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Have a little faith in your hubby," I said, standing up and going to the hall closet where I'd hidden the present.

I sat it down in front of Mariah and Little Jake, who opened it carefully.

"A WII!" Mariah yelled in a high-pitched scream.

"NINTENDO WII!" little Jake echoed. "This is so cool all my friends have one!"

"Well now you have one too," I encouraged. "Daddy will set it up for you guys after he gives mommy her present."

"You bought our four and five year old children a Wii?" Bella said under her breath as Mariah and Jake looked through the games I bought.

"They'll love it," I promised her. "And we can play too. I bought three extra remotes."

She rolled her eyes at me, but I knew she would like it once she got around to playing it.

I took her hand in mine. "And now, for your gift."

"Wait," she said, retrieving a box from under the couch. "Open yours first."

I was taken aback. "Um…I thought you said you weren't going to get me anything because you wanted to focus on the kids this year."

"Just open it dad!" Mariah said.

"Yeah open it!" little Jake insisted.

Still watching Bella, I unwrapped the gift, tossing the paper onto the floor. Inside, wrapped in several ribbons were an expensive new leather jacket and a new gold watch in a black satin jewelry box.

Exactly what I'd been eyeing in a clothing store in Forks.

"Bella…this is amazing!" I gasped, hurrying to cut off the ribbon. "It's the perfect jacket!"

"And now it's yours," she said, pulling me into another kiss. "Merry Christmas."

I could hardly wait now. "You're turn," I demanded, helping her to her feet. "We'll start with this."

I took out a small box, but instead of letting her open it, I slid open the envelope.

The chocolate brown eyes I adored bugged wide.

"Oh Jacob…"

Her eyes watered as she slid the airline tickets from the envelope and examined them. "Florida?"

"I know how worried you've been since you found out about Renee's kidney cancer," I said, rubbing her shoulders. "I thought you, me and the kids could spend New Year 's Eve with her and maybe come back the Friday before they start sch-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Bella's lips were on mine. I melted into the kiss, pulling her body closer to mine.

Our money had been a little tighter this year, so we both hated not being able to see Renee, especially after finding out she was sick. Every time it seemed we had the money, a car payment, or house bill took priority. I took little bits of my paycheck until I could finally grab the tickets for Florida.

"You guys can stop now," Mariah complained in a disgusted voice.

Bella gently pulled away and looked at the kids. "How do you guys feel about New Year's eve with grandma in Florida?"

"I wanna go!" Little Jake said, climbing into her lap.

I helped Mariah into mine and kissed her hair. "How about you sweetie?"

"I want to go too," she said sweetly. "And see Grandpa Phil."

"It's settled then," Bella said, still wiping away tears. "Come New Years eve we are Florida bound. Thanks so much Jacob…this is wonderful. The best Christmas ever."

"Not a problem baby," I said, leaning forward to kiss away a few stray tears.

"Can we play the Wii now?" Little Jake asked.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes again. "Oh alright. Let's get daddy to set this thing up."

I winked. "You're going to love it Bells. I promise. And by the way, once the game is going I'm going to smoke you all in Wii bowling."

"In your dreams," little Jacob said, jumping to his feet. "It's on!"

"I'm on mommy's team," Mariah said, scooting into Bella's lap.

"One second though!" Bella said, jabbing me with her finger. "You never told us how you got home."

"Oh…" I smacked my hand to my forehead. In all the excitement of making it home to see Bella, I'd forgotten Gabriel.

"What happened?" Little Jake asked.

I thought back to yesterday and took most of the morning explaining how Gabriel had come along, shared his story with me and traded me tickets so I could be home on Christmas.

When I finished, Bella was teary eyed again.

"The poor man," she said. "Is there anything we can do?"

He gave me his business card," I told her, pulling out of the pocket of the jeans I'd worn yesterday. "He wants me to call him and let him know I made it home safe."

Bella nodded. "Let's call him. And put it on speaker so we can all say something nice."

I dialed the number on the card and pressed the speaker button on my cell. It only rang once before going to voice mail.

"Hi you've reached Gabriel. I am performing God's work so I cannot answer the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the tone and I will get back to you shortly. God Bless You and Merry Christmas. Gabriel."

I shrugged, but Bella spoke first.

"Hello Mr. Gabriel…I just want to thank you for all you've done for my husband Jacob. It has had a huge impact on us this Christmas. My husband and kids would like to say something too."

She nudged little Jacob, who practically yelled into the phone. "Hi Gabriel! Thanks for letting daddy come home. You rock man!"

Mariah was next. "Thank you Gabriel, and God Bless you too. I hope you get lots of Christmas presents from your other family."

Finally, it was my turn. "Gabriel, I can't thank you enough for yesterday. It feels awesome to be home with my family. I hope you aren't too bored at the airport. Please give me a call back when you get this. I'd love to hear from you again. And if you could do the same by calling me when you get home so I know your safe, that would be great. Have a safe Christmas, Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed.

"Know what I think?" Mariah asked.

"What's that baby girl?" Bella responded.

Mariah smiled. "That he was an angel who sent daddy home to us. And now the angel is helping other people get home for Christmas too."

My throat suddenly felt tight. "Um…"

Bella didn't seem bothered by her comment at all. She hugged Mariah even tighter and kissed her cheek.

"You know what? He very well could be."

I thought about that for awhile…but then felt stupid. The supernatural did not exist. Gabriel was just a very nice man who helped me out of a tight bind.

As I looked out the window, watching the snow start to fall, I did say a quick prayer in my head, that wherever he was, he was safe and happy.

And of course, doing God's work.

**End Author Note:** Cute right? I hope so. I cried when Gabriel gave Jacob the tickets.

I really enjoyed escaping to Jacob/Bella for awhile. I think my writing is strongest there. Lol.

Well today is my one year team Jacob anniversary and I am off to celebrate by watching New Moon.

My night before Christmas Taylor Fantasy Part 2, will post a little later tonight. After all, it is an 'after dark' type of poem. ;) Plus I've gotta fix a few things.

I want to say one more time how thankful I am for my readers this holiday season. You guys are the best. Love you all.

Leave reviews!

Xoxoxo

Cam


End file.
